


Letter(s) and Plan(s)

by anon_nim



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, M/M, takostation xmas 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_nim/pseuds/anon_nim
Summary: Chanyeol decides to do something cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takostation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takostation/gifts).



> This is cross-posted from TakoStation X-Mas Event 2016 can be found also at [ here. ](http://takostation.livejournal.com/16620.html)
> 
> Thank you to YinQu for beta-ing this for me xoxo

_To The Love of My Life Do Kyungie,_

_Hey Soo, do you know how much this letter costs? I mean, from the very special lovely paper (I bought them for this sole purpose) and the cute envelope up to the shipping cost it self. I bet you didn’t._

_What?! Of course I know, but I won’t tell you, you have to find out by yourself._

_Anyway, I'm not sure whether you will response to this letter or not so.. I just want to say hi, and tell you that I miss you._

_p.s. that means you must reply to this letter._

_Yours,  
Chanyeol_

.

_Dearest Kyungsoo Whom I Proudly Calls A Boyfriend of Mine,_

_When will this letter arrives I wonder? The postman said it won’t take long, four days top, but._

_Did you get the previous letter I send you? How are you, babe? You’ve been gone for two weeks but I already get lonely every five minutes right now. It’s really agitating when I do something and excitedly turns to my side to tell you only to find that you are not there._

_p.s. Jongdae and Baekhyun dragged me to the cinema today and it sucks._

_Be safe,  
Chanyeol_

_._

_To Chanyeol,_

_I get your letter and you know it. I asked about them when you called, did I not? Be safe, really? What can a mere dusty pot do to me? Oh, and the pots are fine, I suspect they are neither from Dynasty Han nor Yuan, but you don’t have to hear that._

_I know how you feel, miss you too._

_Sincerely,  
Do Kyungsoo_

_._

_For My Squish-able and Cute Husband To Be (I Hope),_

_I don’t know what you are talking about, I never called and neither did you. End of this conversation._

_So... they must be from Dynasty Song then. And you never know, Soo! They are fragile and what if they break and you cut yourself on it?! You can be infected and there might be some surgery involved, what a tragedy! Please be really careful._

_There’s nothing new to tell you, but I’ve finished the songs you helped me last month. I’ll let you hear them when I call you later._

_Always yours,  
Chanyeol_

_._

_Chanyeol,_

_I'm not cute._

_This is really silly, I hope you realize that already. I bet you called me as soon as you finished the previous letter. So I don’t know what happened because I just read the letter exactly five minutes ago and now I write this stupid letter to you, which will be arrives days later. You and your silly idea._

_And you called me cute?! You think I won’t notice that, huh? And you think I won’t notice that you put the jams and peanut butters on the highest cabinet on purpose, either? Or how you snicker behind my back when I wear your oversized sweater? I know since the beginning and I know this letter will arrive days behind and you’ll just grins because you know I won’t be mad by that time._

_I’m pissed at you,  
Do Kyungsoo_

_._

_Dear My Squishy but_ Not Cute _Boyfriend Kyungsoo,_

_I don’t know what you are talking about._

_Anyway, it’s really cold here and I think that’s because I can’t feel your warm body beside mine? I miss snuggling under the blanket and spooning you at night, Soo. And I want to throw some snowballs at you to be honest, or kiss you senseless under the mistletoe (everybody did that just in front of me! I swear they did that on purpose)_

_It’s just barely been two months, how can I live without you for another six?? When will you come back, Soo, I miss you so much~_

_Oh, I almost swam at the lake near Yixing’s yesterday. But it’s cold. I ran straight home and wouldn’t look back. I think Yixing-hyung might be dead inside the lake because himnoterm? Should I call the police, Soo? (How did the fishes survive anyway? Or ducks? I can feel it to my bones you know? That chill feels like a brain freeze but not in your brain?)_

_My mom visits when I'm away and nags me nonstop afterwards. She makes me promise and cross my heart that I would call you at least once a day so you won’t cheats on me. She said I must handcuffs and locks you in our flat so you won’t run away from me and it’s really a wonder how you keep up with me all this time. I struggles to help her cleans while try to ignore her at the same time._

_It’s hard. And it’s really not my fault that our home is full of litters and looks like it has been hit by an earthquake (oh, I love you and pretty much sure the answer to her wonder is that you love me too^^). Sehun visits the other day you see, it’s like he knows my mother would come the day after, and I feel wronged. What a brat._

_I prepared a Christmas gift for you, but can’t bring myself to send it along with this letter. I’ll just bring it with me when I visit, then I’ll have three presents for your birthday, perfect! Including a hot make out session and lazy sex (wait, is it four then?)_

_Well, I don’t think I’ve written everything but I won’t keep you preoccupied for too long. Take care Soo, I miss you and I love you~!_

_Only yours,  
Chanyeol_

_._

_Dearest My Tall Oaf and Dork Boyfriend Chanyeollie,_

_Sorry for the late replies, you know how I can be when work stresses me out too much. But I swear I will reply to all of them in under 24 hours. Cross my heart._

_You know I hate those snow fights, right? Just to make sure of course. I thought you wrote something in that line, must be my eyes playing tricks on me . I won’t mind the kiss parts if we can cuddle afterwards. And some lazy sex if you want to._

_Is that a rhetoric question? Because Chanyeol, as you’ve written by yourself, I will come back after exactly six months. Don’t play with Yixing-hyung, please. And it’s hypothermia, Yeol. I’ve called the police and they said Zhang Yixing is perfectly perfect, fret not._

_Tell your mom I love her, too. And I hope you didn’t accidentally say that you’re the one that gets handcuffed in our bedroom. Or implying about it in any sway. Don’t you think once a day is a little.. lacking? How about twice? I can definitely live with thrice, but I won’t complaint._

_You know what? I’ll just call your mom myself because when this letter finally gets to you, it will be useless and outdated. You know Sehun is just being Sehun, Yeol. Three presents for what exactly –_

Kyungsoo groans in frustration. He swipes the annoying pink paper in front of him with force, hopes the ink will smudges. It would not. And just what did Chanyeol plan that makes him all excited and makes this letter so freaking long?

“There’s no way, I'm gonna send this fucking letter to Park Chanyeol. It’s just so distressingly pink, and no one write on pink paper, right?”

The room is quiet, no one answers him. And he’s thankful for that. He would be mortified if there’s a voice answering to his monologue out of nowhere.

“And why does it sounds so.. pink and bubbly?” He grunts. “Pink is not a sound, it’s a color, Kyungsoo. This is not you, focus.”

So he carefully chooses a white blank paper and writes from the beginning. He only hopes to finish this as soon as possible, so he can send them to the post office. He doesn’t understand the point of this letter, though. Not when they have Skype and email account and calls daily and sends texts back and forth all day and Chanyeol never once talks about it. He tries to ask Chanyeol about it of course, but gets nothing in return.

(The first time he asks, Chanyeol dodges it expertly, “What? Wow, look at the time! I love you, gotta go, bye.”

The second however, it goes like this:

“What’s the meaning behind those letters, Yeol?”

“What letter?”

“The one you wrote to me last week?”

“What letter?”

“In black ink and white paper full of red hearts and pink flowers?”

“I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about.”

“..”

“Hey, I promise to let you hear our song when I call, right? Here I’ll just – ”

“What song?”

“You don’t read the letter? Wait, I haven’t sent them – you know what, just listen~!”

They never talk about what they write on the letter.

They never talk about the letter anymore.)

.

_Dear Chanyeol,_

_Don’t forget to wear thick clothes, okay? I’ll kill you if you get sick when I'm not there. I’ll come back in exactly six months and don’t play with Yixing-hyung to much. If you must, drag Sehun with you to make sure you’re all safe. All of you._

_I love you,  
Do Kyungsoo_

He nods, satisfied with the result and folds the paper. He’s getting ready to leave the room to post it and maybe do some groceries shopping. He is currently fetching his wallet when there is a series of knocking on his door. He squints, who is there? He never really gets along with his acquaintances to hang out on weekends. And it’s Christmas Eve today, everyone would likely be with their family.

A package, then? Is it another letter? How crazy Chanyeol is to actually sends him two letters in a row? Well, not too crazy, considers what the taller has done these past years. But if it’s true then he must revise his current letter in hand. Or he can pretend the letter arrives late, sounds like a plan.

“Wait a moment, please.” He opens the door with a careful peeks.

His eyes land on a disturbing orange mask, shaped like some kind of dog – wolf? The man behind the mask is kneeling, his hand stretch forward holding a black simple box with something glinting inside it. Kyungsoo mildly weighs the pros and cons of slamming his door shut at this second. The man can’t put the blames on him really – honestly, if you ask how he knew it’s a man, Kyungsoo would just roll his eyes.

Anyway, he didn’t slam the door right away.

The masked guy coughs. “Eum.. okay! Do Kyungsoo, I know that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are not perfect, but I love your imperfection nonetheless. I love how you sing me to sleep in my sleepless night or how you go pliant and affectionate when I tuck you under the blanket when you are stressed out.”

“Wha–”

“I love how you put up with my weirdness and my constant need of affection. I love how we complete each other and make it works. I love you to the moon and back, in every other universe in the Milky Way. I love you, Kyungsoo, would you be my Judy Hopps?”

Kyungsoo blinks. “Chanyeol, who the hell is Judy Hopps?”

.

Chanyeol still sulks on the floor.

“You’d catch a cold, Yeol. Why don’t you sit here with me?”

“You! I can’t believe you ruin everything! I planned every little detail and you ruin them by one single sentence!”

Kyungsoo’s face contorts in guilt. “Chanyeol, your voice is muffled by the mask, why don’t you take it off first and we can talk? It must be hard to breath.”

The taller of the two stands and stomps his feet before forcefully taking the mask off. His pouty face comes into view along with mussed hair – Kyungsoo swears Chanyeol’s cheeks turns dusty rose and there’s a bead of sweats along his temple, its hot.

He coughs a little. “Okay, so.. want to talk about what’s going on earlier in the hallway?”

“It’s called a proposal,” Chanyeol hisses.

He pads to the other side when Chanyeol practically glues himself to the wall. Kyungsoo smiles softly, amazed at how lucky he is to be with someone like Chanyeol for the rest of his life. He kisses him then, because Chanyeol is just too good to be true.

“I hate to break your heart Yeol-ah, but we can’t. Same-sex marriage is not legal.” He strokes the black strands with fond smiles when Chanyeol looks so certain.

“We can, I have been in contact with Kris-hyung. He said it’s legal in Canada and he can help us, if you want to of course. We can go to Brazil or the States if you – wait, you never say would marry me.”

Kyungsoo laughs. “Well, we can certainly try that again. Without Judy Hopps in the way?”

“Alright,” Chanyeol says, “That’s from Zootopia by the way.”

“Alright.”

"And that's Nick's mask I wore earlier," When Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow Chanyeol quickly adds, "The fox dude from Zootopia, he's kinda together with Judy? I ship them, by the way."

"We can watch them together, if you want to?"

"Alright."

Chanyeol breathes in before chewing on his bottom lip. Hid eyes lands on his travel bags near the windowsill before flickering curiously to Kyungsoo’s figure. The smaller keeps smiling, "You know I would say yes."

Chanyeol nods and moves to intertwines their fingers. "Kyungsoo, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Chanyeol laughs. "That's fast and not how I imagine this would turns out, thank you," He says, kisses Kyungsoo's temple before engulfing him in a warm - bone crushing hug. Kyungsoo's response is muffled by his chest. "What was that?"

"This is definitely the best Christmas present ever," Kyungsoo beams, eyes twinkling with open adoration. "I love you."

"And I, you."


End file.
